


The Palantir of Orthanc

by Endaewen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drawing, Fan Art, Gen, pencil sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: A drawing I did a number of years ago of the Palantir of Orthanc.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Palantir of Orthanc

The Palantir of Orthanc.


End file.
